Nowhere to run
by NikkiStyles
Summary: She thought he was the one, but he betrayed her on so did they. I wonder what she's going to do. Even if she run's away she has 'Nowhere to run'. Chapter 4 now out!
1. 1: How could they?

_**Friendships are fragile things and require as much care in handling as any other fragile and precious thing.**_

_**- Randolph S. Bourne**_

_**Nowhere to run**_

_**How could they?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He looked at me with those lovely mesmerizing crimson eyes, which held, love, sadness and betrayal? Why is he looking at me like that?

My heart suddenly thumped against my ribs, I became nervous each second he held my hand. I became scared of what he'll say. Or worst. What he'll do.

I could tell it is bad news. I looked at him and he seemed like he was in a daze so I shook him, waking him up from his daydream.

He frowned at me. Smells like trouble.

"Mikan..." He sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I never did. I only became close to you because Luna is your best friend, and I loved her since the day I laid my eyes on her. She makes me smile, she makes me laugh, makes me feel special. I'm sorry but it's over." Then he walked away, his eyes flickered with sadness but the same time happiness.

I landed on the ground on my knees with a big thud. I could tell it was cut, but I hardly care. It was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling in my chest right now. I gripped my shirt tightly wanting the pain to be ripped out of my chest. I screamed as tears came out of my hazel nut eyes...

How could they? How could HE? How could HE use me just to get to HER? It's too much for me! I'm only a 17 year old girl, who wanted to have a caring, loveable, funny and protective boyfriend. Is it that much to ask? Is it? I ran to my dorm with some people looking at me in sympathy. I guess they seen the whole scene. I didn't want sympathy, betrayal and sadness. I didn't want that. I wanted love. Someone who could love me truly and not use me that was the kind of love I have been dreaming for.

As I reached my dorm I stormed inside, locked the door and fell on the bed automatically. I was hiccupping and screaming in agony. It hurts. I want it out... NOW! But I knew no one was going to help me. It was useless to scream. The room is sound proof.

You just had to use me. You HAD to. Was there no other way to get close to her Natsume? Couldn't you make her fall in love with you by impressing her instead of going out with another girl just for publicity and to make her jealous? You are cold hearted Natsume Hyuuga. You never really cared about me did you? All you cared about was getting close to Luna. Maybe that's why when she's around he would always act his best and most of the time he cuddles up to me getting all lovey dovey.

Thinking of that man makes me puke. I kind of settled down after a while setting out my thoughts and what I WANTED to say to him, but nothing came out. I remembered that I just stood there shocked with tears streaming down my face. Oh no, remembering that makes me cry again! I should stop this. He's not worth it. I could find a better guy, a way-y-y better guy than him.

Instead of crying I should go to lunch now, so I stood up and went to the bathroom to put cold water on my face so it looks like I wasn't crying. Then I changed my dirty, tear stained clothes into a pink hooded top, blue jeans shorts and pink converse. I walked over to my mirror and got out my hairbrush and let my hair down. Those pigtails will just remind me that he pulls them.

After I brushed my perfectly smooth hair out, I got my phone and purse and went to the cafeteria.

As I went pass the halls, everyone glared at me. What's wrong with them?

"Mikan Sakura you're such a slut for breaking up with Natsume-sama!" A girl explained. She seemed like in Middle School. My eyes widened. WHAT? I did not break up with HIM! He broke up with ME!

I ran to the classroom, and as I was about to open the door, I heard the most unexpected thing ever.

"Natsume, don't worry, Mikan is just a man whore who wanted you for attention." It sounded like Luna, my own best friend betraying me? What's next, Hotaru hating me? Hotaru is my other best-

"I didn't know that idiot could be a deceiver. She's going to receive hell." Okay never mind, Hotaru is my other EX-best friend. I thought she would be by my side and help me but I guess real friendship has sailed away right now.

"I knew it! She IS a man-whore!" Sumire, not a big surprise there, I knew she was going to be in their team anyway.

"She's such an ass for doing that. Can't she tell that you've fallen in love with her?" That hit me big time. They should be telling that to me instead of him. He's the ass for doing that and can't he tell that I've fallen in love with him? And guess who said it. It was Anna and Nonoko, The two nicest girls in school. Well they used to be.

'_Miss Mikan Sakura please go to the principal's office. I repeat, Miss Mikan Sakura please go to the principal's office.'_

I'd do anything to get out of here anyway. It's just too hard to listen to. So I ran to the principal's office, and on the way, I kept hearing people say, I'm a slut, Whore and you know, bad stuff.

As I finally reached it, I opened the door then slammed it close, not wanting to hear anymore of those rumours. I turned to the principal and I met hazel nut eyes, the same colour as mine.

"Mikan, I heard. I trust you. I know you wouldn't do that." The man said, I busted out crying and he held his arms out so I can hug him.

I ran up and jumped into his arms and crying on his shoulder. "Uncle, even –hiccup- Luna –hiccup- and Hotaru –hiccup- were saying bad stuff about me. And HE was the –hiccup- one who broke up with –hiccup- me." It's hard to talk with hiccups. As I replayed the scene in my mind all over again, I cried harder onto his chest and he was shushing me and trying to calm me down.

"I know, we have cameras all over the school. I saw the whole scene." He exclaimed, even though I was already 17, he always lets me sit on his lap like a father would do to his 5 year old daughter. But sadly my father died before I was born, and my mother died when I was 10 years old.

"Mikan, I wasn't going to tell you this until next week, but I guess you would love to hear this." Uncle said, I looked up to him with red puffy eyes. "Well since you were having the best time of your life, I wasn't going to break the news to you yet, but since this drama happened, I suggest you continue your studies at Alice Academy in America." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Uncle I would love to." I answered, I smiled at him, and that is the last smile I will be giving out. You can't blame me if this was my last smile. They took away my smile. And I'm never going to get it back.

O HO HO! Done it! I had to edit loads of stuff and think about the way it's going to be laid out. But it was worth it! I would love it if you guys continue to review my 'She's Amazing!' story and also this one. If I don't get enough, I'm afraid that nobody appreciates my stories and I will have to stop it. So please, review! Thank you for reading. And I would love to have fans asking questions time at the end of every chapter!


	2. 2: She left!

_Thank you for these people who commented on my first chapter!_

_12star98na_

_Anim3gurl_

_KuchiiLover21_

_I really did appreciate of what you thought about the story! Thank you very much! And thank you for the idea KuchiiLover21! I will put that in later chapters. But again thank you! Well now here's the 2__nd__ Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

"**It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."****  
><strong>**-David Levithan**

**She left!**

**Chapter 2**

Mikan looked around her dorm room and flashbacks started to come back to her. On the bed, it's where she and Natsume always sits and he tells her stories about his family. She smiled at the remembrance.

On the couch, it's where her and Hotaru always sits and watches a movie when they have a sleepover. She laughed at when she remembered that Hotaru is afraid of horror movies even though she acts like an Ice Queen.

Then she walked over to the kitchen and smiled. She remembers when she and Anna used to cook weird and gross stuff, which actually tasted nice. She laughed at when Koko almost puked because he's the one who tasted their new recipe.

She walked out of the kitchen then looked at her closet. She giggled when she remembered that she and Luna used to do loads of fashion walks, just goofing around, looking like an idiot, but also having fun.

Then she turned to her experiment table as Nonoko calls it and grins. She remembered about her science homework on how to dissect a frog safely, which Jin Jin was furious at, but he had to give us the assignment, and Nonoko was the one there to help her.

But she went back to reality, knowing none of them would have fun with her no more. No more sweet talks on the bed with Natsume, with her head on his chest while he had one arm behind his head and the other touching her soft brunette locks. No more sleepovers with Hotaru screaming and cursing, which was a sight to see. No more cooking with Anna and poisoning Koko. No more fashion shows with Luna and tickling each other. No more experiment making with Nonoko, which was fun, seeing the colours change. With Sumire, there was no memory at all because they hated each other.

She had tears coming to her eyes when she remembered those times, those good old times, where everyone was happy. But now she was never going to get it again. She decided to move to America yesterday, and her uncle told her to get packing right away, and so she missed Lunch and Dinner yesterday, and breakfast today. But she really didn't feel like eating. She had lost her appetite.

She touched the doorknob, twisting it clockwise. "Goodbye." She whispered. It was like saying goodbye forever. Then she opened the door and the robotic maids took her belongings while following Mikan to the front of the school.

She left the things that reminded her of everyone. She left it along with her smile and memories. Her life will never be the same again...

_**(With everyone in classroom 8B)**_

Narumi walked in with a frown upon his face. He wasn't wearing a tutu or any pink, frilly, gayish stuff. He was wearing a blue suit which was messed up, like Natsume's uniform. Which made him look manlier, and the class gasped at the sight, except Natsume and Hotaru for they had their pride.

"Well today it's free period." He demanded in a serious voice. His face crunched up and the gayness went away. He despised these kids. He heard everything from Kazumi, who was Mikan's uncle, and they drove her away to America.

Kitsuneme held up his hand shockingly, scared and freaked out at Narumi's look and voice and how he wasn't gay no more.

"What is it Kitsuneme?" Narumi spat viciously. He doesn't like ANY of them. This was the devils class he thought.

"Narumi-sensei, what's up with the get up?" He asked, he knew that Narumi would be furious, at the question. But was this day opposite day?

Koko gasped, he heard Narumi's thoughts and whispered it to his seat mate Kitsuneme, while Narumi was glaring daggers at, Natsume, Luna, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire and Nonoko. They were the main people who insulted her and said those disgusting words to that poor little girl.

Kitsuneme gasped, "What? Why?" He couldn't believe what Koko told him. And it was, "Kitsu, Mikan moved to America. Forever." Koko pointed at the group of devils answering his question and Kitsuneme done something, no one really expected. He stood up and punched Natsume on the jaw, slapped Hotaru, kicked Luna in the face then pulled Anna's and Nonoko's hair and punched Sumire's stomach. Narumi didn't stop him, because he thought they deserved it and hell yeah they did.

They groaned in pain, and before Kitsuneme could get hurt, he grabbed Koko and ran outside to look for Mikan.

Koko and Kitsuneme didn't do anything at all. They were too busy pranking each other that they never knew what had happened. So more likely they were on Mikan's side, and so they went to the barn to look for Ruka.

Ruka didn't do anything either because he was at the barn taking care of the new born animals whose mothers had died when giving birth. So the principal and the staff gave him a whole week off to take care of the animals, which he used responsibly.

"RUKA! RUKA!" They both yelled, catching the blonde boys attention. He noticed them crying and looked at them questioningly, "What's wrong you guys?" Ruka said worriedly, did something happen while he was away?

"Mikan –pant- gone –pant- America –pant-!" Koko talked within pants, he needed a glass of water by running that fast.

Ruka had his eye brow lifted, as in 'What the hell are you saying?' look. "MIKAN HAS MOVED TO AMERICA BECAUSE OF YOUR SON OF A BITCH BEST FRIEND!" Kitsuneme had enough. He loved Mikan, but never told anyone, because he thought Natsume and Ruka loved her too, so he didn't want to add the drama for her.

Ruka was standing there with a pale expression on his face and his eyes popped out and his mouth hanged open. "H-huh?" he managed to stutter out. He won't believe this. Natsume is too nice. Well most of the times he acts cold but he's really thoughtful inside. "Natsume used Mikan, and now Mikan moved to America." Koko said angrily. He also loved Mikan but didn't tell anybody about it.

"I swear if this is one of your tricks, I won't forgive either of you." He spat. He whistled, then a robin bird came to his finger and he ordered it to get the latest news in the academy.

A few minutes later the robin came back and reported that Mikan Sakura broke up with Natsume Hyuuga and everyone started hating her.

Ruka's expression was priceless. "Wait, I thought Natsume broke up with Mikan..." He stared at the two as if there was a confusion going on. They both nodded. "Yes Natsume did break up with Mikan, but he said that Mikan broke up with him to let her get hate. I read Narumi's mind earlier on." Koko added, his knuckles turning white because he was so angry at the moment and he was gripping his hand too tightly.

_**Sorry if this was short! But I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll write Chapter 3 later on! Please review! Thank you! And don't be afraid to ask any question! **_

_**I'm sure you guys were kind of surprised that Koko and Kitsuneme are also in love with Mikan. But I needed her to have lots of princes (^_^) hehehe! **_


	3. 3: The train crashed So did her heart

_**I'm sorry I took some time off on this story! But it's because I made another one! I hope you guys check it out! It is called 'Nowhere to run'! Well for now, thank you for the nice reviews! But please do point out if something is wrong thank you!**_

"_Time to make a decision, I make it and forget about it..."_

_-Harry Truman_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nowhere to run**

_**The train crashed. So did her heart.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>The last thing she seen was people laying in a pool of blood. Adults and children cried, she felt smoke choke her. Was she going to die this young? Would she want that? Tears were streaming down her face with a cut in her forehead. "I love you Natsume." Then she saw black surround her.<p>

His smiles, which betrayed her, His laughs, which wasn't meant for her, His hair, which wasn't for her to touch, His hands, which wasn't meant for her to hold, His lips, which wasn't meant for her to kiss and his crimson red eyes wasn't meant for her to look at.

Nothing ever was right for her. Her father died before she even got to see him. Her mother died right in front of her eyes when she was 10. Then her first love betrayed her. But still she managed to smile after the first two... Now she's just not so sure. She's losing hope of her life. It's messed up. She also lost her dearest friends and her three favourite people hated her. Nobody wanted her. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

Her mother had told her to smile, to laugh, to be brave. That's what she always done, but she fell apart. She didn't know if she wanted to keep her life. People say that you are meant to treasure your life. She always has.

She wondered what it would've been like to fall in love with Ruka-pyon. Someone who loved her, his main point is her to be happy, even though he would be in pain. He was perfect. He wanted his love to be happy, and he could be happy when he just sees my smile. That's what he told me. Is this how it felt? When I picked Natsume instead of him? I didn't know he had been in this much pain. I'm sorry Ruka-pyon...

But she doesn't know what was in for her. Her life is going to turn around. God decided to help HER this time, because she always wishes for others being healthy and well. Everyone around her was safe because of her. They didn't know that. But he did. She never wished for her own safety or anything at all. She was a pure angel. But the people around her were just devils. Betrayal is a sin. Every sin is crushing God. God died for our sins to be gone. But no one really cared did they? But she did. She always did. She went to church every day. When she was younger, then up to until now, she prayed for those people who didn't have enough money, who were homeless, who were sinful like robbers and etc, and her friends and family. She needed to start over again. She needed to be the way she was. But she needed to forget those sinful people, who called themselves her 'friends'. She needed to be a role model to everyone. She needed to spread her wings, and let people know that they have someone there for them. And he knows exactly what she should be...

"Mikan? Mikan! Mikan! P-please don't leave us!" She groaned, her head was killing her. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the face of the person who was talking to her. It was her Jii-chan.

"J-jii-chan!" Mikan threw her arms around her grandfather, whom she hasn't been able to see for how many years! Tears of joy streamed down her face. She noticed she was in a bed, she looked around, with a blurry vision, and she was in the hospital. Why was she in the hospital?

"Mikan, I can't believe you forgot about your father!" A girlish voice yelled. She looked over her grandpa's shoulder and seen a man wearing a blue messy suit, he had purple eyes and blonde hair. She knew that voice anywhere it was her so called dad, Narumi-sensei!

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan smiled, more tears coming down her face. She was really happy. It felt like she needed to smile. Like she hadn't smiled for a long time, like something bad happened. She tried to remember, but she gripped her head screaming in pain.

"Sakura-san you should not try to remember something. It would hurt." The doctor told her. He was standing by the door. He had black neat combed hair, a lab coat, glasses, and one of those doctor things around his neck. He walked in, went beside her and gave her a glass of water and a pain killer. She took it and thanked him then drank it. She felt so much better.

"How about me?" A more manlier voice asked her. She put her cup down and looked up. It was her Uncle. Hazel nut eyes, blonde hair and sharp handsome features. "Uncle Kazumi!" she grinned, she missed them. But she didn't forget to ask the question of why they were there and why she was there.

"Well, y-you got into a train crash about 2 weeks ago." Narumi told her. He didn't want to remember what his reaction when he heard in the news how there was a train crash. The one Mikan was on. He remembered it clearly...

_**Flashback**_

_It was time for his geography class. They had to look at the news to look at a topic, to make a poster for. He was clicking the remote for the big screen in front of him. He was furious about that devils group. The one that made Mikan leave, she left a few hours ago, but Mikan didn't tell anyone so that made him sad. He couldn't tell her at least one goodbye. Ruka, Koko and Kitsuneme were also mad, so he wasn't going to punish them at all, for they weren't there and they were against Mikan's departure._

_He stared at the news boringly. Nothing was ever fun for him anymore, because his 'daughter' had left, and she was the sunshine of this class. She made this class better. During her 5 years she was always happy, bubbly and hyper. She had spread her smiles to everyone. She helped them, she worried about them, smiled for them, done a lot of things that no one done. She was an angel, their saviour, but she also just hadn't done this class. _

_She saved everyone in the academy, 5 years ago, she fought with her powers and bare hands the people bigger than her, and people who were making the academy's students lives horrible, she defeated them. She was only 10? And yet she managed to do what he couldn't do. She was truly amazing, yet these children paid her back, by treating her like this? They treated her poorly. When she treated them like they were her own family, they make him feel disgusted, really disgusted._

"_The train going to Okinawa has crashed, it seemed like there was another train, going to Tokyo, and the controller did not see the minor mistake. Everyone in the train to Tokyo has died, but the train to Okinawa has a few survivors." Narumi stood up in shock, tears coming out his eyes. His daughter was in the Okinawa train. What if she didn't survive? What would he do! She was his angel! What if she died?_

_Everyone looked at him worriedly, for they haven't seen their teacher cry. He would fake his tears, but this time they were real. He was dazed staring at his students. He couldn't believe it. His own daughter might be dead._

_Koko gasped, reading the teachers mind. "Mikan was in that train to Okinawa..." The class gasped in shock. Some people bursted out in tears, while some sniffling, and some just couldn't admit that she might be dead._

_Natsume's reaction was priceless... He knew it was his fault that she left. It was his fault that she got into that accident. His fault that he said he loved another person. But what could he do? Him and Luna got blackmailed into doing that. Persona blackmailed them. He said, "If you two don't get that little angel hurt, in some way. I will be the one hurting her, You will have to make her get hated. You two have lost the fire in your eyes." They couldn't help agreeing to it. Even though Mikan beaten the ESP, she didn't beat the AAO, because they were too clever, and they had Persona. It was a disaster._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that! Remember to review! Thank you!<strong>_

_**And thank you for all the people who reviewed! I appreciate it very much!**_


	4. 4: Hurting her has consequences

"_Every second is a chance to turn your life around."_

_-J Johnston_

* * *

><p><strong>Nowhere to run<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hurting her has consequences<em>

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Naru, you better let us see her or you dead." Hotaru ordered. Her amethyst eyes had tears coming out and she was trembling. This was wrong. It's her fault. Mikan did not deserve this. She could've been just helping her instead of going against her. She doesn't deserve a best friend like Mikan. She never knew she would stoop this low. It was hurting her. But it hurt Mikan the most. Instead of going to Hyuuga's side, she could've went to Mikan's side and stopped her from going to Okinawa, probably to visit her grandpa for that's where both of them used to live. She could've avoided the consequences of hurting her if she was there for her. She could have Mikan by her side right now and soothing her, instead of maybe killed. Hotaru Imai has stooped this low.<em>

"_No! You and the rest of the devils caused this havoc! You're despicable, Hotaru Imai, Natume Hyuuga, Luna Koizumi, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawra and Sumire Shouda." A voice from the door said in complete disgust and hatred. Everyone looked, and saw a boy with blue midnight hair with a star tattoo. They guessed everyone saw the news. They heard crying from classrooms, and people screaming. He glared at them, his eyes getting moist, his lips turned into a small thin line. His kohai, his crush, more likely love, is maybe killed, because of THEM. They simply make him puke._

_Luna scowled at the boy. She loved Mikan like her own little sister. She knew her mother. She went to the same school and classes with her mother, Yuka Azumi. She's the actual one who killed her mother, but knowing Mikan was too kind hearted, they became the best of friends. She didn't want anyone getting close to Mikan except her, because in the past, she made Mikan hurt. She completely regretted that, because she was very possessive, and when she remembered that the ESP suddenly had interest in Mikan... She was furious. The ESP only liked her and only her. So she hurt Mikan, physically and emotionally. Her possessive side took over her. She hated that memory, sneering in disgust at the remembrance, at how she acted to Mikan and Yuka. She despised her own self, but Mikan told her not to, because everyone is special in their own way, and they should love who they are. Even though they had done something bad in the past, they should let it go, and turn over a new leaf. She stayed 16 for the Gulliver candy was in her forever._

"_Tsubasa. Piss off." Luna grunted, she tried to stop her tears, but it was useless. She ended up breaking down. Her face stuffed in her hands, sobbing loudly. _

_Anna wailed on her best friends shoulder. She couldn't believe that she had the guts to say that to their Mikan. Mikan who she knew had a rough past, and even with the single betrayal, she could've break, she regretted it immediately when she heard that Mikan went to America. She was in a bad, tired mood that day, that's why. She couldn't figure out how to make a normal pie! Not using her Alice was harder than it seems, and she liked the challenge. She wondered why she actually agreed to that._

_Nonoko soothed Anna, while she herself ended up wailing too. She didn't want their Mikan to be dead. That's just a big NO-NO. She won't accept it. She won't accept that she's dead. She better not be. It was partly her fault too. Agreeing with the rumours she heard was the biggest mistake of her life. But she was drunk. She tried her new experiment which was said to be making her nicer and sweeter, yet she put on the wrong ingredient, which made her, meaner and meaner. She didn't even know why she had that ingredient!_

_Sumire prayed that Mikan wouldn't be dead. She prayed that her biggest enemy wouldn't be dead. If she was, then she'd have no one to fight with, to argue or to scream with. She didn't want anyone to do that with her but Mikan Sakura. The girl who might be announced dead. The girl who helped her for her Home Economics class so she won't fail. The girl who was everyone's best angel, even hers, and the girl who made everyone's life happier, brighter and nicer, even though she treated Mikan badly, it was most likely because she couldn't find a way to ask her to be friends with her because that would ruin her image, as the mean princess/president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club._

"_Narumi-sensei, could we see Mikan? Please? We want to see if she's dead or not!" Ruka pleaded. He never knew that Mikan's own best friends would do this to her. He was disappointed. He didn't understand why Mikan didn't fall in love with him instead of Natsume. He could've made her much happier and swore to NEVER hurt her. The thought of her falling in love with Natsume made him angry and broken hearted. He stood up with his chair hitting the desk behind his and this got everyone's attention. They looked at him and seen his face was faced down with his bangs covering his blue eyes, and his rabbit that he was petting was crying. He walked over to Natsume and slapped him. 'That was for you Mikan.' He thought. He was sure Mikan wanted to do it to him, but she was too kind for that. _

_Everyone gasped and Koko and Kitsuneme held him back. Ruka looked like he was ready to pounce at the fire caster. "Well since Ruka asked... I'll let you see Mikan, but please be gentle with her." Narumi gave up. He didn't want anymore of his students hurt, but he smirked through his tears when he seen Ruka slap Natsume. The boy did deserve it. _

_The girls and boys smiled a sad smile. They wondered how she was going to react..._

_**End of flashback**_

"Mikan, there still are some visitors for you." Narumi pointed out, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but his students are going to chase him if he didn't let them see her. He cringed at the thought. So wasting no time, he stepped outside of the room and closed the door.

"Well Mikan is fine amazingly she didn't get hurt that much. Just a few broken bones that could be healed with time and a scratched forehead." Narumi cheered and the students smiled. He was completely different when he found out about Mikan's departure.

"Well everyone, seeing as there is so many of you, you will only be aloud to go 4 by 4. 10 minutes within each group. And please do not pressure her. Thank you. And Mr Narumi could I talk with you for a few minutes?" The doctor noted. He had a smile upon his face, and that made everyone sigh. It probably was good news. But they didn't know that it was just to make them less worry about the Nullifier.

The first 4 that came in was, Anna, Nonoko, Luna and Yura. _**(A/N: Yura Otonashi, the future seeker. I didn't use her because there's going to be more people and I thought it would confuse you guys!) **_They held their hands together and opened the door. There they saw Mikan lying in a hospital bed with a bandage around her forehead, legs and arms. They cringed. It was their fault that she ended up like this. They felt tears coming out of their eyes, and Mikan looked at them and smiled.

They walked towards her bed and smiled sadly. It hurt them to see her like this. "Hello may I ask what are you're names?" she asked. Their eyes widened. Do they not remember her? What's going on here? Anna looked hurt like someone punched her gut. Nonoko looked shocked like she seen a ghost. Luna looked like she lost someone precious to her, which she did. And Yura looked like she seen it coming. Obviously she did but, she didn't tell anyone for it would've been better if Mikan told them. She knew the news which was going to hurt everybody Mikan knows in the school. But she could not decline, for they deserved it.

"M-Mikan do you not remember us?" Mikan thought for a minute and squealed. Her head hurting again, she was in pain. Kazumi then ran out and called for the doctor and then came back with a packet of pain killers and a huge water bottle in his hands.

"Mikan drink this." Her uncle demanded, she nodded holding her head and then swallowed the pain killer then taking a drink after. She put the things down and gave her attention to the girls again.

"I'm sorry but I do not remember anyone." Mikan said sadly. Everyone nodded and ran out of the door. They were hurt and she knew it. Though was it bad that she doesn't remember them?

When the four ran out of the room and crying in to the chair they sat on, everyone looked at them worrying of what happened. They knew immediately it was bad news because they came out 5 minutes they came in.

Narumi walked back to his students sadly, "She has amnesia." He murmured. He was blessed that she didn't forget him, but he was sad that she forgot her own friends. He thought that maybe God wanted her to start over a new life, new memories and new pains. And he accepted God's decision for he was right.

Everyone was frozen on their spot, not knowing how to react. Should they be sad? Mad? Disappointed? Crying? Or should they be feeling all of them?

Natsume stood up and stomped in the room. His love forgetting him... it was enough hurt when he lied to her and betrayed her. But this, this felt like he was getting shot, it was less hurtful when he got hurt by an Alice. Yet he didn't know this would hurt more than he thought.

"Mikan." He mumbled. He felt what the four girls felt when he came in. He felt like she was going to break. He felt like she was stepping away out of his life. And he didn't like it one bit. It was the AAO's fault. They will pay. They will pay big time.

Mikan looked up with her hazel nut eyes, and her eyes widened. She seen the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen in her whole life. They were crimson red. Though it felt like she seen those eyes before. Her uncle warned her, not to try to remember anything or the pain will come again. And she agreed.

"Yes? May I please know you're name?" She asked sweetly. He melted at her eyes, but once he looked at her fully, he saw how she was wrapped in bandages and it hurt him more. When she asked that question he felt like wrapping himself around her and kiss her until she remembers him. He felt numb though. His eyes were wide, and his facade was shattered in pieces.

Then right there it's when he knew that hurting her has consequences...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review! It means so much to me to see what everyone thinks about this! Spread it around! Thank you for supporting!<strong>_


	5. 5: Her new beggining

"_From small beginnings come great things."_

_Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>Nowhere to run<strong>

_Her new beginning_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga, did she remember you?" Hotaru asked. When she seen Natsume storm out of the room, it probably was bad news too. She had her eyes brimming with sad tears. And within each tear, there was pain.<p>

"Tch." Was his answer, even though it could hardly be a word, everyone knew behind those words that it meant no and he was pained. But the first that came in to their mind was, 'Why did he break up with Mikan if it brings him pain?'

"I'll go in and make that baka remember me. I don't care if she likes it or not." She said in a cold and sour voice, getting her baka gun ready. She won't forgive Mikan if she forgets her. They've been best friends for a long time. So she marched into the room, and seen Mikan, in the hospital bed, sitting like she is waiting for someone, with a cast around her legs and arms and a bandage around her forehead.

The brunette seemed to have detected the girl's presence and looked up, to see a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes staring at her with sadness. She smiled at the inventor and again asked, "Hello, my name is Mikan, and you are?"

Hotaru got her gun ready to shoot at the girl. But before she could, the doctor stopped her, warning her that Mikan would faint. The gun was held tightly around her delicate hands and her bangs now covering her eyes. But you can see clearly that she was crying; because tear drops were dripping on the solid tiled white floor.

"Jii-chan, can she sit beside me?" Mikan asked innocently. She wanted to stop the sadness in the girls' eyes, because it was making her sad too. She wanted to see people smile instead.

Her grandfather nodded his head and led Hotaru to the bed and let her sit beside Mikan. The door was open so everyone can see what was happening. Though the brunette was oblivious to what was happening around her.

Hotaru then suddenly hugged Mikan and cried on her chest. So Mikan put her arms around her like a mother would comfort her child and pat her head, touching her raven locks.

"Mikan p-please don't forget me! I'm Hotaru Imai your best friend!" Hotaru muffled between her cries, she started hiccupping.

"Shhhh, calm down, calm down Hotaru-Chan." Mikan patted her head one more time and faced her.

The brunette asked her uncle for a packet of tissues, and her uncle grinned whilst giving her one. She opened it and got out one piece and wiped the raven haired girls' tears away gently.

"There, now stop crying and smile!" Mikan smiled, showing how the inventor that she should copy what she was doing.

Hotaru tried to smile and that was good enough for Mikan. She asked the doctor if she could walk on her crutches and he nodded.

Instead of letting everyone meet her inside, it'd be better if she met her visitors on the outside. So she got up on her crutches and started to walk out, with Hotaru holding on her shirt like she would be afraid to let go of her one more time.

"Hello!" She cheered. She really did have amnesia, because right now, she would've been broken hearted.

Everyone waved as their response. They could not talk, because if they did their voices would break and they would break down.

"Narumi-sensei, I'm guessing this is a class. What school does this class go to?" Mikan questioned.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. What? She forgot the school that she went to these past 5 years? But Narumi saw it coming and answered, "Gakuen Alice."

Mikan felt a tighter hold on her shirt, and she turned around and saw Hotaru looking like she was about to cry again. So she walked over to the visitors seat while Hotaru following her. She sat down and asked Hotaru to sit beside her.

Hotaru sat down and hugged Mikan again letting small tears come out. She gestured for everyone to sit around her, because they looked like they were about to cry too.

"Why is everyone crying? Like someone died! You came here to see me right? And I didn't die at all, so smile!" She reassured. She really was an angel, they thought.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san!" a cute voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to the elevators and saw Youichi running up to Mikan at full speed. So they made way not wanting to get stepped and squished on by the 4 year old.

Mikan grinned and held out her hands so Youichi could jump in. He jumped in and landed right in her arms. "Hi Youichi!" Mikan smiled. Everyone was confused, especially a fire caster who had been standing up in the back.

"Mikan, how come you remember Youichi, but not the school or us? And you remember Narumi too!" Koko roared. He was mad. He didn't do anything yet, she forgot about him.

"Well. Youichi has the soul Alice. And the soul Alice holds memories of those people who died. So seeing Mikan's pain, her soul decided to leave, so she died in a way. But Youichi left her memories of him, me, Jii-chan and Uncle. And she has a new soul. It was completely the same as her old one. But her old one held too much pain. And that was the only difference for her new soul, hasn't experienced broken heart yet. But it did experience broken bones." Narumi noted. Not leaving a single detail out. It was good that they now know what's going on, but it hurt when he said they were her pains.

Mikan and Youichi were too busy playing with each other that they didn't even hear Narumi talk.

"Youichi, do you want to get ice-cream?" Mikan asked. Youichi nodded with a grin.

"Mikan you're going to go to Alice Academy starting 3 days from now. And Subaru will heal you up right away." Narumi added. He held Mikan and Youichi and gave her the crutches.

"Arigato! I can't wait!" Mikan squealed excitedly, and all the rest could do was frown. But she didn't notice...


	6. 6: Her new friends

"_The world is round, and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning."_

_-Ivy Baker_

**Nowhere to run**

_Her new friends_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Alice Academy is a very prestigious school. The students were trained by the highest statuses of Alice's in the whole world. The white walls that separated the school and the outside world are amazingly huge. But the inside was much more magnificent.<p>

As Mikan stepped in the gate with the chauffeur behind her holding her bags in each hand, then leading her to the girl's dorms towards the east.

When they were walking around, Mikan saw many people gasp, but simply ignored it.

When she felt like it was forever she finally stopped to a halt at the last room of the corridor at the 3rd floor. She looked up and saw many more stairs leading up.

"Ms Sakura, here is your room and I shall put your belongings in your bed." He said, walking in with two luggage's in his hands and leaving it on top of her bed.

Mikan walked in after and she looked like a fish. Her mouth in an 'o' and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. The man laughed at the girls' reaction, then coughing to catch her attention.

Her chauffeur caught her attention and she looked over to him. "Ms Sakura, here is your dorm key, your chauffeur caller, your uniform which is inside your wardrobe and your school stuff which is in the living room."

She stuttered, "C-c-chauffeur c-c-caller?" She couldn't believe she has her own chauffeur! The man nodded and smiled then walking out leaving the girl to fit in.

Mikan looked around once again and saw that it looked like a penthouse. Was everybody's dorm like this? She wondered.

Her dorm was mostly pink, orange and white. Her walls were mixed with light pink and dark in a vertical pattern, her floor was marble white and her bed cover was orange and so was her mat in the little place called a living room.

Then she saw her little kitchen. The cupboards were painted white, while there were orange circular lamps hanging from the wall, and her counter was completely dark pink with polka dotted light pink all over. And she had one of those stool chairs which were white.

She was satisfied with her room, well amazed more likely. How did they know that those three colours were her favourite? Maybe Narumi-sensei told them, or not.

She decided to unpack, so she closed her door and walked over to her bed. She opened her luggage and put the make up bag on top of the drawers and her panties and other stuff in the drawers, while she puts the dresses and coats on the wardrobe.

After she was finished she decided to check out her school stuff. So she jumped in excitement over to her couch, which was white, and looked at her timetable. It was,

_**Monday – English, Maths, Special Classes (Special Type)**_

_**Tuesday – Free day (Form Tutor room)**_

_**Wednesday – Special Classes, Music**_

_**Thursday – Home Economics, Music, Special Class (Special Type)**_

_**Friday – Free day (Form Tutor room)**_

Tomorrow was Tuesday so she had no classes, but she still had to go to her first room, which was her form tutor room.

Then she looked at the student handbook that they gave her. She flicked open to the first page and started reading.

After a while she got bored and looked at the clock. It was already 9 and she has to wake up early tomorrow, so she decided to change and went to bed.

Mikan woke up with a huge yawn, while her alarm clock was beeping. She rubbed her eyes and turned it off and remembered that she was in her new school Alice Academy. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 7:00 am. She still had 30 minutes to change and the rest of the time to look around.

She stood up groggily and went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, then brushing her teeth. After, she walked out and pulled out her new uniform from the wardrobe which was cute.

She put on the green skirt which was up to her mid-thigh, then the white shirt that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly and it showed a tiny bit of her cleavage. After, she tied her tie, which was green plaid, and pulled it loosely down, then got her white sleeveless cardigan and her shoes were white converse.

Then she brushed her hair leaving it down, she didn't want to put it in pigtails no more, and adding a green plaid hair band which completed her look.

After all her necessities were taken care of, she looked at the time and saw it was 7:30 am. She had 30 minutes to check out some parts of the school.

So she grabbed her bag, which was a Gucci bag her that her uncle gave her as a goodbye gift, and walked out the door locking it.

As Mikan walked down the hallways, she saw that most people were on their way to breakfast. But she didn't feel like it, so she walked on outside.

The brunette looked around the place watching in awe. It was a beautiful sight. The trees which were on either side of the pathway were dancing in the autumn wind, which made her chilly, but she ignored of the feeling and kept looking at the trees that danced.

She looked around more carefully and saw something that caught her hazel nut eyes. She walked over to it and seen it more closely.

It was a cherry blossom tree, aka Sakura tree. It stood out from the rest because of its pink leaves and an eye catching dance. She felt like she seen it before, but she groaned in pain when her head suddenly hurt. Yet she kept her composure up, so if anyone saw her, it'll be just like seeing her looking at the tree happily.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was only 15 minutes left till she should go to her first class. So she decided to sit down in front of the tree.

Mikan leaned back in relaxation, not knowing that a boy sitting in a branch up in the tree was looking at her.

"Come with me,

Stay the night,

You say the words but boy it don't feel right,

What do you expect for me to say?

You take my hand,

And you say you've changed,

But boy you know you're beggin don't fool me,

Because to you it's just a game,

So let me on down,

Cause time has made me strong,

I'm starting to move on,

I'm gonna say this now,

Your chances come and gone,

Cause you know,

It's just a little too late,

A little too wrong,

Now I can't wait,

You know all the right things to say,

You know it's just a little too late,

You say you dream of my face,

But you don't like me,

You just like the chase,

But be real,

It doesn't matter anyway,

You know it's just a little too late,

Yeah yeahhhhh... It's just a little too late... Mmmmmm,

I was young and in love I gave you everything,

But it wasn't enough,

And you wanna communicate,

Go find someone else,

I'm letting you go,

I'm loving my self,

You got a problem,

But don't come asking me for help,

And you know it's just a little too late,

A little too wrong and I can't wait,

You know all the right things to say,

You know it's just a little too late,

You say you dream of my face,

But you don't like me,

You just like the chase,

But be real it doesn't matter anyway,

You know it's just a little too late..."

The boy up the tree was amazed, but not making a sound. He looked at the girl more closely and saw she has caramel auburn hair, hazel nut eyes, button nose and pink plump lips. She looks like the founder of the school Alice. But Alice had green emerald eyes. Yet she looked like her twin.

Mikan and the boy both heard clapping, and they turned around by the bushes and they saw 9 teenage kids whistling and clapping.

"That was amazing! Did you make up that song by yourself?" a girl with strawberry hair asked walking up to Mikan and hugging her.

Mikan was astonished. Did they just hear her sing?

"Yes yes we did." They all answered. She looked at them gaping. Now that she seen them closely, they were all very beautiful and handsome.

"My name is Nobara, I have the Ice Alice and it allows me to hit my opponents with ice! And I'm more likely the hyper one!" the girl with strawberry hair introduced, she also has green emerald eyes. Then she pointed to a boy with blonde hair that goes over to one side (Justin Bieber's old hairstyle) and he has tree brown coloured eyes, "His name is Cody, he has the Super Hearing Alice and he heard you sing a few meters from here so we came and checked it out. He's the student president. He's very reliable!"

"Her name is Abi and she has the Invisibility Alice, which comes in handy if we want to run away. She's the sweet one." Abi has pink lollipop straight hair that goes up to her shoulders and steel grey eyes.

"This freak is Blane," "Oi!" The boy yelled, Mikan giggled with the rest. "Has the Tornado Alice. So be careful of him. If he gets mad... Trouble will come." Blane walked over to Mikan and patted her head. "Don't worry it hardly happens unless I want it too." He said reassuringly. "Oh and he's the funny one!" Abi added. Everyone agreed. Mikan looked at him and he has sandy blonde spiky hair and blue ocean eyes.

"This cold hearted girl here is Hadiyah! She has the Water Alice!" The girl had raven- black kind of wavy hair that goes up to her shoulder blades and amethyst eyes. Suddenly Nobara was washed away by a gush of water. We all looked at Hadiyah and felt that she has this aura that's saying, 'Don't call me cold hearted' we sweat dropped at the scene and Abi started to chase Nobara.

"Well until they get back," Blane explained, "This dude here is my bro Blaze! He has the Shapeshifting alice which is radical!" Mikan looked at Blaze, and noticed he wasn't in his real form. "Erm... Blane... He isn't in his real form." Cody smiled at the girl and she looked at him confusingly. "Wow you're right!" Blane yelled kissing her forehead and Mikan blushed into the colour of a red tomato.

When Blaze finished shape shifting back to his original form, she noticed he had the same sandy blonde coloured hair that Blane has and also ocean blue eyes, but Blaze's was a deeper kind of blue. Blaze walked up to Mikan and kissed her cheek, she got redder if it was possible. "Oh and he's the flirt. SO watch out, I think he's got an eye on you." Blane whispered in her ear. Mikan smacked his head and huffed. She didn't want to turn red no more.

"IT'S MY TURN TO BE INTRODUCED! HO HO HO HO HO!" A voice yelled in the back. Everyone turned around and saw it was a girl. She had green hair that looked like it was permed, it reached up to her shoulder and she had seaweed green eyes.

Everyone shivered at her voice, because it was high pitched. "MY NAME IS SANDRA BUT CALL ME PRINCESS SANDRA! I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE ZACH AND MATTHEW FAN CLUB!" She yelled. Just then a gush of water came in and soaked her. Everyone sighed they felt like their ears were going to burst out any minute._** (No offence to the Sandra's out there! I'm sorry!)**_

"Guys, have you seen-", the boy looked at Mikan and gasped quietly, she's beautiful. He thought. "Have we seen Zach? Erm, no not yet." Blaze finished off for him.

"I'm guessing your Matthew, hehehehe... Hey were did Sandra go?" Mikan asked looking around then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Nobara all soaked and Abi all tired out.

"What did I miss?" Everyone looked at each other and laughed out loud** (LOL) **Except for Hadiyah, Matthew, Nobara and Abi.

"Matthew let's go." A voice behind them demanded. Everyone turned around and saw a boy with raven black hair and crimson eyes. He looked like the boy Mikan saw in the hospital, but this boy eyes are much lighter and he wasn't tan. He was quite handsome.

Matthew nodded and followed him inside the school.

"So let me guess... That was Zach?" Mikan asked, everyone approved, "Well as you can see Matthew and Zach are best friends. Matthew has the Teleportation Alice while Zach has the Elements Alice. It means that Zach is a Multi-Alice user." Blane explained.

"Interesting..." Mikan whispered as the gang headed inside after the two boys.

Her life is going to be so fun from now on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOOOOO! That was the longest one iv'e written! HOORAY! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_


End file.
